


A Snowy Night Together

by RiotKoga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, Incest, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Winter, it’s mainly Rei x koga x Ritsu tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKoga/pseuds/RiotKoga
Summary: Koga enjoys the attention he receives from his boyfriends, but he’d never admit it.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 22





	A Snowy Night Together

Rei and Ritsu were both Koga’s boyfriends, who also in a relationship together. Rei and Ritsu were dating first and kept it a secret, until Koga found out about them by walking in on them practically sucking each other’s faces off in the music room. Koga was surprised, but he wasn’t even disgusted. He only felt his stomach churn and a blush coating his face.

Everyone knew that Koga had a crush on Rei, but he secretly admired the younger vampire too. Sure he was super lazy, rude, and didn’t show concern for others (besides Mao of course), but he had a vampiric charm of his own. Rei and Ritsu both found themselves attracted to Koga, so they confessed to him and Koga accepted, him not believing that his long time crush and his brother both wanted to date him. 

It was a cold and snowy day in December. Koga decided to spend some of his winter break at Rei and Ritsu’s house. They were all sitting on the couches, covered in blankets, and warming up by the fireplace.

“Anija…. it’s so cold….” Ritsu whined, shivering.

“Come here, Ritsu. I’ll warm you up~” Rei lifted open up one side his blanket as a gesture for Ritsu to move closer to him.

Ritsu, sitting on the same couch as Rei, scooted over to him. He shifted a bit to get comfortable and covered himself in the extra blankets. He then wrapped his arms around his brother and rested his head on his shoulder. Ritsu hummed and relished in the warmth of him and Rei close together.

Koga, sitting on the other couch across from them, grunted. He loved his boyfriends, but didn’t exactly like being left out. He really liked the attention Rei and Ritsu gave him even though he would never admit it. 

When Rei strokes Koga’s head, ruffling his hair, Koga would bark back, telling him to stop treating him like a dog, but Rei ignores him continues doing it and Koga eventually gives in.

He even likes it when Ritsu teases him, scratching him behind the ears like he’s a dog and calling him cute when he gets flustered. It was a nice gesture from him because Ritsu usually treats him cruelly, but Koga still likes that too. What a masochist he was…. 

But, he also really liked it when Rei and Ritsu would both suck and bite the sensitive skin on his neck, but afterwards give it comforting kisses. 

“Oh?” Rei sounded amused. “Is Wanko cold too? Why don’t you come here with us?” He lifted opened the other side of his blanket, so that Koga could come in and snuggle against him. 

“I-I….” Koga blushed, stuttering. “Don’t wanna…” His voice muffled by his blankets over his mouth. 

“But, you look like you could use some warmth yourself and we would never leave out our precious doggie.” Rei smiled.

Koga took a breath and hesitantly came over from the other couch and plopped himself next to Rei. Rei glared at him with crimson eyes and Koga knew he wanted him to move closer. Koga sighed and moved closer to him and shifted into the blanket Rei held up. Rei was satisfied and took Koga’s hand into his. Koga gasped when he felt his warm hand being touched by a colder hand than his. Rei was naturally cold, but Koga didn’t anticipate his touch. 

Ritsu looked at Koga with malicious eyes. “He’s mine.” Ritsu sneered, hugging Rei tightly and pressing his head against his older brother’s chest.

“Ritsu Ritsu~” Rei cooed as he patted his head. “You know that I love you both.” He kissed Ritsu on the cheek and then Koga too.

“Hmph,” Ritsu sounded. “I know. I also love Corgi.” Ritsu leaned in and kissed Koga on the nose. 

“Yeah, yeah… I love you both….” Koga still felt the touch of Ritsu’s lips on his nose and the spot on his cheek where Rei kissed. He buried himself in the blankets and rested his head on Rei’s shoulder. 

“Corgi’s turning red~ Are you embarrassed?” Ritsu reached his hand over to touch Koga’s cheek. He cupped his cheek and felt the palm of his hand quickly warming up. 

“S-Shut up!” Koga grabbed Ritsu’s wrist and lunged at him, but Ritsu pushed him down and landed on top of him. Koga seemed to forget about the supernatural strength these vampires had even though they were out of energy ninety percent of the time. 

“This is where a bad dog like Corgi belongs~” Ritsu smirked as he saw Koga attempt to struggle out of his grasp. 

Koga gave up and groaned. He couldn’t help but turn super red, even redder than the tomatoes he grew for Rei. 

Rei laughed. He enjoyed seeing his boyfriends get along like this. He patted Koga’s head while he was still laying down. “Wanko is our cute doggie~ What did we do to deserve him?” 

Koga was getting annoyed at his boyfriends flustering him, but he enjoyed the attention. 

He always does.


End file.
